This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project proposes two separate studies that will advance our understanding of factors that influence assent [consent of children] in both school-age children and adolescents. Study 1 examines adolescent assent simultaneously with a pediatric asthma clinical trial. Specifically, it examines adolescent participation in the decision-making process. Study 2 looks at different barriers to voluntary assent in elementary school-aged children.